


everyone has feelings

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: :3c, Fluff, M/M, also look a stranger things au, and did i forget angst, just cuteness, nyahaha, theyre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba





	everyone has feelings

It was a Saturday night when they had the conversation, Yahaba was having a sleepover at his own house with two of his friends along with Kyoutani. He couldn't really sleep that night due to reasons he didn't know himself but he decided to see if anyone else was awake. Sure enough, nobody was. But that couldn't stop the young boy from waking someone up.

He looked over at Kyoutani who was of course sleeping under his desk in the nice little spot he had made for him, and crawled over to it. Yahaba poked the other causing a small grunt to come out of the black haired male and smiled at it. "Kyoutani, you're awake right?" He whispered and watched as eyes owned to look over at him.

"Now I am, what do you want." He sighed and sat up, nearly bumping his head against the desk. Yahaba almost laughed but stopped himself.

"Just wanted to talk~." He hummed and laid across his lap. Kyoutani didn't mind really, he didn't know much about what other people did.

"And why is that?" The other asked and looked down at him.

Yahaba smiled up at him and sat up again, careful not to hit his hand. "Let's go outside then, shall we?" He extended his hand and waited for the other to take it.

Kyoutani blinked and looked down at the hand before getting the idea and quickly took it, causing a giggle out from Yahaba and they both went outside, with shoes on of course.

Yahaba was slightly taller then the other male, despite them being the same age and all, with of course the fact that they were both still kids. Yet this didn't bother Kyoutani really since he still had a lot to learn about things in this world. 

He looked over at him with a small smile while the other looked around the now dark place. The stars were luckily out tonight so this was a perfect day to not be able to sleep. "So, how do you think of the sky?" Yahaba asked with a small smile, causing Kyoutani to go back to Earth.

"'S nice." He murmured and looked down at the ground, acting as if he wasn't amused. Yahaba only laughed and made sure he wasn't heard. Luckily, he wasn't.

"You can quit the act, you're a human aren't you? Act like one." He poked the other's forehead and Kyoutani glared at him.

"I now I am, but you aren't for sure."

"How can a kid like you come back with something like that?!"

Kyoutani grinned, and Yahaba was sure a feeling was placed in him. A warm one, for sure. It was as bright as the fireworks at festivals he was taken too and as warm as the summer in Japan. He liked this feeling, and welcomed it.

"Whatever," Yahaba sighed and sat down on the ground, looking up at the stars and wondered how people even traveled far up there. If it would be possible to bring a star back down to earth just to show his friends, his parents, and Kyoutani. Speaking of Kyoutani, he looked at the other boy and patted the spot next to him and he sat down by him, laying his head on the other's shoulder.

Yahaba smiled and looked up at the stars again before closing his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"If you're going to say something, say it." Kyoutani murmured, and looked at him. 

"I was just going to say would you stay with me for the rest of my life?"

"If I'm never found then, yes."

"No, that's not what I mean't."

Kyoutani looked at him with a puzzled expression and thought about it for a minute, yet came up with nothing. Of course.

"I'm talking about would you marry me." 

"I thought that's not possible in Japan."

"I don't care about the rules, would you still marry me?"

"I don't know-"

"I'd marry you!"

The black haired male froze and took his head off his shoulder to look up at him. While the other male had a face full of determination. He's never seen that much determination on someone's face. He looked away and sighed. "You're unbelievable."

"I still didn't get your answer."

"What do you want me to say then?"

"J-just tell if you would marry me or not."

"Hm...yeah."

"Damn- w-wait what...?"

"I'd marry you. You're not bothered by my powers, you were one of the first out of your friends to be nice to me, and you're kinda cute...I guess..." 

Yahaba blinked and stared at him for a bit before he felt his face get warm, like the same feeling from before. He giggled and was about to kiss his cheek before he saw a light turn on and froze. "I guess we should go back inside?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and took his hand before going back inside with him.

 

011

Two weeks later or so, they were at the school with a nasty creature. It wasn't human, and definitely wasn't from this world but from the "Upside Down." 

Yahaba was somewhere near a corner with Watari and Ennoshita, his other two friends, while Kyoutani was facing the beast. He didn't know what to do really, he just stood there frozen, and shaking with fear before Kyoutani raised a hand up and he knew what this mean't. He was going to yell not to do it but he knew he had to.

Kyoutani looked at him and smiled slightly as he clearly said. "Thank you, Shigeru. Remember our promise."

And with that he was gone.


End file.
